GWEN+TRENT FOREVER as "Samey" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 14:12 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:15 GTForever 051c945a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.5.28.148.90 has joined #nickel 14:16 So sorry, my messages weren't sent 14:16 <@Kgman04> No problem! 14:16 <@Kgman04> Just going to repeat the question: Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:16 Yes, pretty much 14:16 <@Kgman04> Got it. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:17 Possibly Topher, but that's a big maybe and depends on which way his roleplayer will go 14:17 <@Kgman04> Okay, cool! We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Samey. Your partner for this scene is Amy. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:17 GTForever has changed nick to Samey8 14:18 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Amy13 14:18 We're on the same team?! Great. 14:18 Try not to mess this up, okay Samey? :@ 14:18 We can have some fun I guess 14:19 Fun? 14:19 Do you have a case of STUPID? 14:19 This is a competition. 14:19 Right, sorry 14:19 I meant we can work together 14:19 We know each other, maybe we'll do good 14:19 Yeah, more like I'll be pulling your weight through the whole thing. 14:20 Just like that time at band camp where you got your foot stuck in the toilet and I was KIND enough to ask our counselor to call the ambulance. 14:21 I was young 14:21 Oh come on, Samey. 14:21 If I was able to get your foot stuck in there in the first place, you should've been able to get your foot UN-stuck. 14:21 Who cares that were 7? 14:21 I promise I won't get my foot stuck in the toilet again 14:21 That's not the point, you idiot! 14:21 Just focus on the game. 14:22 I can't have you embarrassing me like that AGAIN. 14:22 I never said I won't! 14:22 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 14:22 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 14:22 You're welcome 14:22 Bye then 14:22 <@Kgman04> Bye! 14:22 Samey8 051c945a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.5.28.148.90 has quit Page closed Second audition 13:52 GTForever 051c945a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.5.28.148.90 has joined #modification 13:52 Hi, GWEN+TRENT FOREVER. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:52 I was told this time it's only for Samey 13:53 <@Kgman04> Right, and since you've already auditioned for her, we're going to jump straight into improvising a scene. You'll be playing Samey and your partner for this scene is Topher. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:53 Topher13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #modification 13:53 GTForever has changed nick to Samey13 13:53 * Topher13 sits with Samey by the dock. 13:53 You know Samey. 13:54 I know you don't hang out a whole lot... or talk a whole lot... 13:54 Or even smile a whole lot. 13:54 I do? I didn't notice that 13:54 But you're pretty cool! 13:54 Really? Thanks 13:54 I think you're cool too 13:54 It's just. 13:55 I don't know what your sister would say if she knew we were spending time together. 13:55 She won't mind I guess 13:56 She doesn't really care about what I do to be honest 13:56 Really? 13:56 When I tried to help you out in that tobogganing challenge, she told me to never speak to you again. 13:56 Then she picked the toboggan up and hit me with it. 13:56 Many times. 13:56 Sorry to hear 13:57 If we're being really honest here, just promise you won't tell her about this meeting 13:57 I wouldn't wanna risk this coming to an end... 13:57 I like spending time with you. 13:57 Me too, I meant what I said about you being cool 13:58 Just don't tell her, I heard a toboggan is pretty painful, lol 13:58 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. 13:58 Oh, fine 13:58 <@Kgman04> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks soooo much for auditioning again and enjoy your week! 13:59 So bye! 13:59 Samey13 051c945a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.5.28.148.90 has quit Page closed Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions Category:Two-part auditions